


drink up with kindness

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightangel, actually save warren first thank you, and also vodka, kurt is very sweet someone save this boy, minor cameo of my oc, warren has a potty mouth, warren is a loner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly, how can one describe those godawful sounds as <em>music</em>?</p>
<p>Kurt guesses it must be just personal preference- the sound of glass shattering rings through the hallway, causing passing students to send wary glances towards the door. Kurt himself peers worryingly over the top of his book.</p>
<p><em>Sounds like he managed to sneak in one or two bottles.</em>"</p>
<p>or; Warren is more vulnerable then he let's people think and Kurt is a kind soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drink up with kindness

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi hello i am stuck in nightangel hell, please enjoy your stay.
> 
> before you proceed; this story contains swearing and alcohol. 
> 
> also, i hope y'all have a nice day, stay safe and take care!

Kurt’s ear twitches.

He winces as a brutal guitar riff rips, albeit muffled, through the wood of the door in the hallway, which leads to the small but well lit lounge room where he currently occupies one of the couches. With a small frown, he buries his face further into the book he’s reading, stubbornly trying to ignore the screeches of that band _Metal_ -whatever.

Honestly, how can one describe those godawful sounds as _music_?

Kurt guesses it must be just personal preference- the sound of glass shattering rings through the hallway, causing passing students to send wary glances towards the door. Kurt himself peers worryingly over the top of his book.

_Sounds like he managed to sneak in one or two bottles._

Nervously, his blue tail warps itself around his ankle as he bites his lower lip in contemplation. Maybe he should check on him?

Kurt has been awfully worried about Warren ever since he went back to the battlefield to search for him in the rubble. Even under the protests of his new found friends, he couldn’t just _leave_ the other mutant to die. Luckily enough, he found the wreckage of the plane and had discovered the fallen angel- _alive_.

Warren had been hospitalised under the watchful care of Hank, unconscious but gradually healing from his injuries. Professor Xavier seemed rather relieved at the fact that Kurt decided to save the angel, many government agencies would’ve been keen on getting their hands on a mutant. Kurt wasn’t sure if he would want to know what would happen to them if they’d ever fall into the hands of the authorities. He heard many things- experimentation, brainwashing… _cage fighting_.

He remembers visiting Warren, still unconscious, in the hospital wing with his metal wings carefully arranged to ensure proper healing. In that time, Kurt would often bring a few fresh flowers to put on the bedside table, until one day, when he entered the room, Warren was awake.

Staring at him with confused eyes before they set ablaze with unwelcome recognition.

Kurt had stared back in surprise, which quickly turned into panic when Warren opened his mouth to speak. He never managed to say a word, Kurt let go of the flowers and immediately bamfed out of the hospital wing, leaving a sad bouquet of blue hyacinths behind.

After Warren was finally released from the hospital, Professor Xavier offered him a permanent place at his school- shelter, food, education, a place to belong. With nowhere else to go, Kurt soon spotted Warren roaming the halls of the school, looking not exactly pleased with his situation. The distrustful glares he got weren’t very helpful either. He got his own room, right across Kurt’s door, which the blue mutant noticed with slight panic rising in his chest. But as soon as Warren got his own room, the whole student body rarely saw the new mutant.

Kurt would hear him sneaking around late at night and he barely attended his classes opting to instead blast his music in his room, _loudly_. With his favourite reading spot on the couch, Kurt would often see either Professor Xavier or on some occasions even Ororo knocking at Warren’s door, trying to get him to talk to either of them. Ororo usually is luckier and actually gets to talk with the angel, Kurt guesses that they must be some sort of friends. They both were Horsemen together before, so they must’ve developed some kind of bond.

Kurt himself however, is still incredibly timid around Warren, even the strong urge to apologise to him hasn’t been enough to push him towards the winged mutant. He pulls his knees further towards his chest, toes curling anxiously as Kurt worries his bottom lip. Just go and knock at the door, just ask if he’s alright and apologise, it shouldn’t be that difficult. He takes a deep breath and shortly listens to the loud melody pumping through the door before determinedly closing his book.

He barely manages to uncurl himself off of the couch, when he sees Scott angrily stomping down the hallway, stopping in front of Warren’s door. Behind him, Kurt could see Liluye trailing sluggishly after him, her tired eyes trained on the colourful Rubiks Cube in her hands. Kurt’s tail twitches nervously; it has become common knowledge that Scott wasn’t very fond of Warren, a sentiment that has been returned by the angel. The blue mutant quickly joins the two when Scott started banging his fist against the door. 

Liluye’s hazel eyes look up tiredly as she greets Kurt with her usual lopsided grin. “Hey, Blueberry. How’s it hangin’?” She’s leaning heavily against the doorframe next to Scott, looking like she will conk any second now. Not that it would be surprising to anyone.

Kurt doesn’t really have any time to answer, not with Scott yelling at Warren through the wood.  
“Open up, Worthington, I know you’re in there and that you can hear me!”

As an answer, the music inside suddenly became louder, infuriating the other teen. Liluye softly bobs her head in tact with the music, mouthing some of the lyrics. “Not really sure what your problem is, Scotty, I think he has great taste in music.” She drawls and Scott just gives her a look of pure annoyance, even though none of them can see his eyes.

She just shrugs and returns her gaze onto the puzzle in her hands, still bobbing her head. “I should ask him later if I could borrow that tape of his.” Kurt’s lips quirk up a bit at that, while Scott huffs and bangs his fist against the door again. This time, he got a muffled verbal answer.

“ _Get bent, Summers!_ ”

“Turn the damn music down, asshole! Some people actually want to study in peace here!”

“I said _fuck off!_ ”

Scott looks ready to rip his shades off of his nose and blast the door down. Instead, Liluye cocks her head a little to the side, regarding Kurt with a tired but slightly mischievous look. It worries him slightly, she has a knack for getting stupid ideas from her tired brain.

“Kurt, be an ace and bamf into that chicken’s room to tell him to turn down his music, please.” Kurt felt himself grow cold at that and Scott turns his head back towards the girl, frowning.

“Your brain completely juiced or what? Lily, that asshat will rip Kurt apart, we can’t just send him in there.”

“Hey man, it was just a suggestion.”

“I’ll do it.”

Both mutants turn to Kurt, who nervously picks at the hem of his shirt. This is his _chance_ now to apologise without chickening out. Liluye grins, teeth and all, before giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder. “Good luck, buddy, I have a feelin’ he’ll listen to you.”

Kurt isn’t sure if he likes that glint in her hazel eyes, but she walks past him, yawning something about ‘showering the couch with love and affection’ before reaching said couch in the lounge room and then falling face first into the cushions. Soft snores are heard not moments later.

A firm hand finds its way to Kurt’s shoulder and he meets the worried gaze of Scott. “You know you don’t have to do this, we’re not forcing you.”  
Kurt just smiles softly at his friend’s concern. It kinda feels nice to have someone worry about you and your wellbeing. Gently, he shrugs off Scott’s hand and gives him a bright smile.  
“ _Danke_ , but I’ll be fine. I can do this, _keine Sorge_.” Taking a few steps back, the blue mutant braces himself for the onslaught of screeching guitar riffs as he vanishes in a familiar cloud of dark blue smoke, bamfing himself into the room.

As soon as his bare feet hit the floor, his ears were immediately assaulted by the loud sound of electric guitars and Warren’s startled yell of “Jesus _FUCK!_ ”. Kurt winces at both and his tail quickly warps itself around his ankle as if to reassure him. He grips the hem of his shirt, spotting Warren in front of him- _shirtless_ , by the way, and Kurt feels a blush creeping up his face when he takes a look at his wings.

Bent and scratched metal slowly being taken over by pure white feathers.

A small gasp tumbles over his blue lips at the sight of the _real_ wings rustling slightly as Warren settles them close to his back, regarding his unwelcome guest with unreadable hazel eyes.

“ _Deine Flügel!_ ” Burst Kurt out without thinking and immediately flusters. The blond however, squints in a confused manner, mouthing ‘what’ and Kurt remembers why he’s here in the first place. He quickly locates the stereo, turning the volume knob down to a much more quiet tune. When he turns back around, Warren scowls at him, clearly not happy. There was a dull thud from the door and both mutants could hear Scott groaning in relief.

“Oh thank god, _finally_. Thanks Kurt, we owe you big time.” There was a moment of silence as Scott’s steps away from the door. Not a second later though, the same steps come back. “If you hurt Kurt, Worthington, I won’t be the _only_ one coming after you!” He warns before he completely walks away from the door, down the hallway.

Now completely flustered, Kurt sends Warren a small and awkward smile, hoping to ease the tension in the room. By the way the angel sets his jaw, the blue mutant feels like it didn’t work as well as he hoped for. 

“Get out.” Is the only thing Warren spits before he turns around and takes a swig from the bottle in his right hand. It’s a clear liquid but Kurt is sure it’s not water. He doesn’t move from his spot, clutching his jacket and worrying his bottom lip as he stares at the scarred back of Warren. He opens his mouth.

“I-“

_Es tut mir Leid._

“I’m sorry.”

The angel turns around to stare at him with a frown, but Kurt doesn’t give him a chance to answer.

“Your wings! From the fight in the cage, I- that was my fault. I’m sorry.”

He gives Warren an earnest look before lowering his gaze self-consciously to the ground. There, he spots the remnants of an empty bottle, reduced to glass shards scattered over the floor. Kurt thinks it’s dangerous to leave them lying around like that.

“You made up for it, didn’t you?”

Surprised at Warren’s words, Kurt snaps his head up to give him an incredulous look, but the angel isn’t looking at him. He’s leaning against the desk, left arm braced on the edge to keep him from falling over as the right one still holds on to the bottle of Vodka. 

“You pulled my half-dead ass out of the rubble.” Warren says lowly and his blue companion grimaces slightly at the wording of _half-dead_. “Technically, you saved my fucking life.”

“That,” Kurt starts as soon as Warren finished, standing straighter. “is not an appropriate compensation for destroying your wing. By…uh, saving you… _ich habe nur das Richtige gemacht_.” He states, looking rather stern at his words. The angel yet again surprises him by huffing a dark laugh.

“Doing the right thing, I bet half of your little club wasn’t so happy about your act of righteousness.” The blond muses bitterly, taking another swig as Kurt guiltily averts his gaze to the side. His friends have been wary of the idea of taking Warren under their care- he did try to kill them after all.

“If we would’ve left you behind…we wouldn’t have been any better than Apocalypse. Also…” Kurt trails off, carefully eyeing the wings of the angel before meeting his eyes. “Angels don’t belong on the ground.”

“And angels aren’t supposed to participate in fucking cage fights or being involved with plans of killing humankind.” The blond growls back, taking a step closer to Kurt and pointing at him. “The angel you are looking for in this room can only be you.”

A deep purple flush sets on Kurt’s cheeks, but Warren doesn’t seem to properly register what he just said. Instead, the blue mutant notices how the blond swayed lightly on his feet, his gaze unfocused. Oh, he’s _drunk_. And that doesn’t stop Warren from drinking more of his already half empty bottle.

“Listen,” Warren continues, a distinct slur in his voice. “those wings brought me nothing but shit. Basically, I’m the one who fucked up, fucked up a lot of things and probably will all my life, nothing’s changed much.”

Kurt feels his heart squeeze painfully at the melancholic tone of the angel’s voice. Warren himself had turned his head towards the window, watching the trees rustling in the wind with tired, so very tired eyes. Behind him, the blue mutant approaches him quietly.

“Nowhere to go, nowhere to belong…nothing felt real, everything was temporary for some time before it disappears again leaving you with nothing. Quite the endless cycle, you know.” Warren mumbles to no one in particular, hazel eyes cloudy within the rush of alcohol in his veins. “Even my wings, the only thing that was actually fucking stable in my life- they didn’t grow back after the cage fight. They always did before, but then they didn’t. The only thing stable in my life suddenly fucking vanished like everything else and honestly, I wasn’t sure _why_ I was even surprised.”

He tilted his head back with a bleak smile and tired eyes. “And then this blue dude with a god complex comes along and repairs my wings- I felt so fucking _powerful_. But now…” Kurt watches in silent awe how Warren spreads his healing wings, a chessboard of metal and feathers. “They are even more ugly and useless than before. I don’t know why I’m even trying.”

The blond brings the bottle back to his lips, almost missing them completely, but before the clear liquid can reach his mouth, a blue hand wraps itself around the base of the bottle, halting it. Slowly, gently, Kurt lowers the bottle away from Warren’s lips, who is too busy staring dazedly into a pair of warm but sad russet eyes.

At Warren’s loosening grip around the bottle, Kurt takes the drink away and puts it next to the stereo. Hesitantly, the blue mutant reaches out to softly touch the angel’s wrist, tugging gently after no signs of resistance. Warren’s mind felt blank as he almost clumsily stumbles after Kurt, who is steering him towards his unmade bed.

“I think you had enough, _Engel_.” Kurt whispers gingerly, pretty purple flush still on his cheeks at the closeness- he could feel Warren’s body heat radiating off of him and Kurt catches himself leaning into the comfortable warmth. “You should go and rest for the day.”

Wordlessly, the angel falls face first onto his bed ungracefully, wings automatically folding into his back. He hisses a bit at the feeling of the few metal feathers digging into his skin. It’s only when he feels a warm hand stroking his back carefully that he relaxes into his pillows. Warren’s mind feels hazy as he listens to the quiet hum of his music in the background, feeling completely exhausted and drained. The warm hand is still on his back, drawing invisible patterns.

“When I saw you for the first time in the cage…the first thing that came into my mind was how beautiful your wings were.” The shy voice of Kurt makes Warren focus again, realising that the blue mutant is sitting close to his head, knees pulled to his chest and tail curled around his leg. “They were so _big_ and _elegant_ , the wings of a true angel. And then, I destroyed them.” He says quietly, curling into himself more.

“And then you came back with new wings- no white feathers, but silver metal. Deadly and yet still so magnificent. _Wunderschön_.” Another warm hand suddenly cards softly through Warren’s feathers. It’s a weird sensation but not unwelcome, Warren actually doesn’t really remember the last time someone touched his wings with such care. He closes his eyes, mumbling quietly.

“What are they to you now?”

“ _Eine Wiedergeburt_. In their bloom of their rebirth, the most beautiful than I’ve ever seen them.”

Opening his eyes again, Warren looks up to Kurt, who is smiling down at him with the sweetest and most earnest smile he’s ever seen. Immediate warmth bursts in his chest and Warren’s sure it’s not the alcohol.

“You’re too fucking nice, do you know that?” The blond slurs, feeling sleepy under the gentle touch of Kurt. “You’ll get hurt like that.” His blue companion only chuckles.

“I know.” Kurt reaches down to hold Warren’s hand, still smiling. “But that fear shall not stop me from giving kindness to people who need it the most.”

Russet eyes twinkle with mirth and Warren finds himself squeezing Kurt’s hand in return. A comfortable silence settles over them as the quiet music continues to play from the stereo next to a half empty bottle of vodka. For once, Warren feels peaceful as he slowly fades into the land of dreams. He squeezes again.

“Stay.”

A soft giggle. It’s a wonderful sound.

“Of course. _Schlaf gut, Engel_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from German to English;
> 
> Danke - Thank you
> 
> Keine Sorge - No worries
> 
> Deine Flügel - Your wings
> 
> Es tut mir Leid - I am sorry
> 
> Ich habe nur das Richtige gemacht - I only did the right thing
> 
> Engel - Angel
> 
> Eine Wiedergeburt - A rebirth
> 
> Schlaf gut, Engel - Sleep well, Angel
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
